


Bad Luck

by cranesoforigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesoforigami/pseuds/cranesoforigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking mirrors has become a bit of a problem for some of the Weasleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

Drops of blood joined the shattered glass on the floor. George stood staring at the place where the mirror used hang, breathing hard. A wave of his wand the mirror back together; almost like it never happened. If only he could do that to his mind. He left his hand bloody and stinging.

Next time he looked in a mirror he turned slightly to the right so his missing ear would always be in view.

He broke four more mirrors that summer. Eventually someone took all the mirrors out of his flat.

~~~

The first time Percy woke up with an injured hand, a shattered mirror and no memory of the night before, he didn't think anything of it. He fixed the mirror, mended his hand, cleaned up the gin bottles and went to work.

The second time it happened he started to get a little concerned and he made sure to heal his hand well to leave to scars. After the third time he started covering his mirror before he drank. It didn't help, but he became really good at healing cuts.

He noticed one day that George had the same bloody knuckles he work up with. Percy went and took the mirrors out of George’s flat. If he couldn't save Fred or himself the least he could do was help George.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story that has been bouncing around in my head for years. Finally decided to write it down. Might change it soon. Any suggestions?


End file.
